zoey101
by cupcake2002
Summary: Enjoy chapter one
1. Chapter 1

_**)Hello everybody this story is a crossover of big time rush and zoey101**_

_**zoeyPOV**_

_**TOC CLOCK GOES .IM WAITING FOR THIS CLASS TO BE OVER .AND THEN ACUTALLY SAYS SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT A SCHOOL DANCE.I RAISE MY HAND " LIKE PROM" NO AWNSERS OHH LIKE A LITTLE FUN THING TO DO ' YES' I LOOK AT NICOLE ,NICOLE LOOKS AT ME ,WE SMILE AT EACH OTHER .CAUSE THAT MEANS SHOPPING FOR THE DRESS .AND ME AND NICOLE WOULD DIE FOR SHOPPING .SCHOOL BELL RINGS "RINGGGG RINGGGG" WE ALL GO TO ARE LUNCH TABLE AND JUST AVOID THE BIRD POOP AND THEN HAVE TO LOOK FORWORD TO "S SLOPPY JOES UGGGGGGGGG THEY DISCUST ME AND THEN I ASK NICOLE WHO SHE IS GOING TO ASK SHE GOES UMMMMM(AGUY WALKS BY)OHHH WHAT ABOUT HIM GO GET IT NICOLE ! MICHEAL WILL PROBLY ASK LISA? , LOGAN AND LOLA! LOGAN BARFS BUT THEY WOULD BE CUTE AND THAT JUST LEAVES ME AND CHASE I LOOK AT HIM HE TURNS BRIGHT RED LIKE A FIRE OHH WAIT HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT QUINN WHO KNOWS WHT SHE DOES**_

_**BUT THEN I REILIZE WE CAN INVITE PEOPLE I CALL THESE REALLY GOOD SINGERS THERE KIND OF A BAND CALLED BIG TIME RUSH I CALL THEM THEY AWNSER AND SAY THEY WOULD BE THRILLED TO COME TO OUR DANCE I LIGHTLY SCREAMED THRILLED I HANG UP AND GO THE FANCY BUTIUQE WITH DANA QUINN LOLA AND NICOLE WE WENT DRESS SHOPPING LOLA PICKED A BEAUTIFUL LIGHT BLUE STRAPLESS DRESS AND QUINN GOT A PURPLE PRETTY LONG SILK DRESS DANA FIRST PICK WAS PAJAMAS BUT WE THEN FOUND A YELLOWISH SILVER DRESS AND THEN THERES MINE A DRESS WITH A GREEN NOT A UGLY GREEN IT WAS PRETTY AND WE ALL GOT MATCHING SHOES AND HAD APPOINTMENT TO GET OUR HAIR AND NAILS DONE ON THAT DAY WITCH WAS 6DAYS FROM NOW .WE HEAR A BUS OUTSIDE FROM BTR BIG TIME RUSH IN OTHER WORDS MAN THEY ARE SO CUTE AND JUST CUTE I GO AND SHAKE ALL THERE HANDS ESPICIALLY JAMES THE CUTEST OF THEM ALL QUINN COMES AND ALMOS HAD A HEART+ATTACK WHEN SHE SAW LOGAN SHE SAID SHE WAS THE CUTEST DUDE I LAUGH CAUSE CLEARLY SHE JASNT SEEN JAMES I WHISTIP TO HER ARNT YOU DATING LOGAN WELL NOT THIS LOGAN I MEAN PCA LOGAN SHE SAYS IDK THIS IS JUST SO HARD ZOEY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HOOK ME UP WITH HIM PLZZZZ OKAY BUT MAKE IT LAST...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY THIS IS 2SECOND CHAPTER ENJOY**_

_**SO QUINN AND BIG TIME RISH LOGAN HAVE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME BUT PCA LOGAN IS STARTING TO GET WORRIED ABOUT THEM CAUSE LOGAN ACTUALLY LOVES QUINN AND UNUSUAL FOR HIM CAUSE HE IS LOGAN and LOLA IS GOING WITH BTR JAMES AND NIKOLE AND KYNDELL ANDAND DANA IS GOING WITH CARLOS SURPRISING AND ME IDK WHO I MEAN CHASE IS CUTE BUT HE MIGHT THINK OF IT THE WRONG WAY ITS JUST A DANCE NOW IT IS 3DAYS AWAY AND I STILL HAVENT GOT A DATE SO HERE IT GOES IM GOING TO ASK CHASE HERE IT GOES I ASK HE SAID HELL YES AND I WAS THRILLED AND THAT MADE ME HAPPY SO I TOLD HIM JUST AS FRIENDS HE SAYS OF CORSE JUST AS FRIENDS HE SAYS SOMETHING UNDER HIS BREATH AND I LAUGH and we both just walk when the arkward happens i love today HE STARTS WALKING BACKWARD THEN I SAY I LOVE YOU AND HE FELL AS FRIENDS WE BOTH START IS READY AND IT TURNS OUT QUINN WENT WUTH BTR LOGAN EVEN THO SHE SHOULD GO WITH PCA LOGAN HE IS A HOTTIE I GO BACK TO MY ROOM AND FIND THIS GIRL IN MY BED AND IM LIKE WHO THE HELL IS THIS LOLA SAYS THIS IS NORA OUR HAIR PERSON ...WHAT!...NO!...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO guys HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER**_

_**BUT I STILL DONT GET WHY SHE IS IN MY BED ZOEY DONT BE MEAN JUST LET HER STAY PLZZZ OKAY BUT IF SHE TOUCHES MY STUFF SHE S GANNA GET BEFORE I CAN FINISH NORA STOPS ME AND SAYS YOU AINT GANNA DO NOTHING SO SHUT UP IM HERE FOR THE LONG RUN NOT YOU PEOPLE ADORE ME NOT YOU SO GO AND JUST REMEMBER CHASE IS MINE OHHHH SO THATS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT I STORM OFF TO CHASES ROOM CHASE HOW DARE YOU WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHAT WHAT ZOEY I DONT THAN WHO IS NORA OMG NORA ZELDA WHO IS SHE GIRL IS ABSSECT WITH ME I DONT LIKE HER AND TRUST ME SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND BUT IM NOT TELLING HER NOTGING WHY I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE DANCE..NO WAIT ZOEY IYS EIATHER YOU TELL HER SOMETHING OR IM DONE SHE IS TO DANGEROUS NO I WONT IM OUT .I STORM TO MY ROOM AND SHE STILL SITTING THERE AND LOLA GOES SHES A PCA STUDUNT SHE IS ARE ROOMATE WHAT! NO SHE KS NOT GET OUT AND YOU THINK YOU CAN TEAR ME AND CHASES FRIENDSHIP APART YOUR WRONG NO CAUSE I KNEW HIM WAY LONGER THAN HIM .IM NEVER THIS MEAN BUT GET OUT IF HERE YOU WANNA BE STALKER CREEP AND SHOVE THIS PENCIEL WHERE THE MOON DONT SHINE HOP OFF SHE GETS UP AND SAYS CHASE LOVES ME YOUR LUCKY HE EVEN KNOWS YOUR NAME .OHHH REALY CAUSE WERE DATING .NO YOUR NOT YOU ARE A LIER AND JUST STOP .THEN WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER EXPLAIN THAT LOOK ZOEY BROOKE I KNOW YOU I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE THERE IS NO WAY CHASE WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH WHY DO YOU THINK THAT CAUSE IM PRETTY SMART OMG YOU ARE RIGHT YOU ARE PRETTY...PRETTY UGLY YOU MEAN LIKE YOU WE BOTH WALK OUT DONT RUIN NOTHING GOT THAT BROKE YEAH AND YOU TO ZELDA OHH TRUST ME THERE IS NOTHING TO RUIN OKAY WHAT EVER HAha YOU TO FUNNY BEY BEY UGLY THE DOOR AS HARD AS I WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING POPCORN AND WAS WATCHING THAT TWO FIGHT DUHHHH DRAMA NO BUT I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH CHASE WHAT REALLY ASK HIM OUT REALLY THINK SO YEAH YAL AWW THANKS BUNNY BOO**_

_**I GO TO CHASE AND APOLIGIZE AND I ASK HIM OUT HE SAID HELL YES AND WE WENT TO GO WATCH A MOVIE AND THERE WAS THAT NORA TAKING PICTURES OF US SHE CAN TAKE AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BUT THE NEXT DAY ON THE PCA MAGAZINES THERE WAS A PICTURE OF ME AND CHASE HUGGING AND THEN ME AND THIS OTHER DUDE TALKING AND IT MADE IT LOOK LIKE I WAS CHEATING ON ME AND I WASNT THAT PICTURE WAS TAKEN OUT OF CONTACT THEN CHASE COMES IN CRYING AND THEN HOLDS UP THE MAGAZINE I CAN EXPLAIN NO THERE IS NO NEED TO EXPLAIN WE ARE DOBE AND NOW THE WHOLE PCA KNOWS YOU ARE A CHEATER NO IM NOT BUT YOU CANT TRUST ANYONE BUT YOUR OWN GOD DAMN SELF JUST GO AND YOU CANT EVEN LET NE EVEN EXPLAIN SOBPUT A SOCK IN IT HE LEAVES GLAD MY DAY IS SCREWED UP I GO EAT LUNCH BUT CHSE WAS THERE SO I SAT WITH UGLY NORA AND IT TURNS OUT WE ACUTALLY HAVE ALOT IN COMMON AND NOW SHE IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME AND I THINK SHEBIS TURNING ME BAD BUT SHE IS MY SISTER MY SOUL NOW I CUSS MORE AND WEAR MORE SEXY CLOTHES IMEAN WERE SUPPOSED TO SKIP CLASS AND WEAR BOTTY SHORTS AND THAT IS NOT ME BUT SHE IS MY SISSTA FROM ANOTHER MISTA HAHA WE LAUGH I LOVE HER BUT I FORGOT ALL ABOUT MY OLD FRIENDS LIKE DANA QUINN NIKOLE LOLA MICHEL LOGAN..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WE LOOK LIKE STIPPERS BUT IHH WELL THEN I ME AND CHASE WERE COOL BUT I DONT WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM JUST DANCE AND THAT DANCE ROCKED BIG TIME RUSH PLAYED AND I LOVED IT QUINN WENT WITH LOGAN NORA WAS SETTING ME UP SO I HATE HER BUT SHE DID TAUGHT ME SOMETHING'S TO STICK UP FOR MYSELF AND I DO MEE AND CHASE AS DANCE QUENN AND KING BEST DAY EVER **_

_**HOPE YALL LIKE THE STORY FOLLOW ME COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK MY NEXT STORY SHOULD BE ABOUT AND WHAT YOU THOUGT ABOUT THIS STORY**_


End file.
